Synthetic Breath
by Yami Salem
Summary: Just read it...will not hurt...is just a letter, of her beloved one...what is inside she wonder, just read it. Humanized HTF...


**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

* * *

Is like breathing poison, every now and them this war seem worse and I can't help even if it the last year I have to server but feel like this one is worse than all the others, even if soon I will be home, there is no guaranty, I will get there intact.

When I got back to the battlefield after the holidays I came with my mind set "Last year here, don't look so bad." But then I got transferred from my unit, now I'm just another unknown soldier, war leaves the ugliest scars on people, stained with blood and sorrow everyone soul grows a little bitter some are able to keep a smile on them faces, sure I always was drowned in darkness but...when I met you, I saw light but you were clouded some jerk had just broke your heart.

I won't lie the first conversations we had I never thought we would be so close now, by that time you were like a little sister I wanted to keep happy, I know sometimes I was bitter and cold toward you I by that time I hadn't idea why?

For how long have you loved me? Now is time for the true, I knew...not really but I had the idea I was just trying to deny, hoping you weren't being attracted for the mess is me, even so you kept pushing, I don't know maybe was out of vanity I allowed, after some time I realized the time far from you was horrible, I felt sad I wanted to tell you but...but I was in fear that I was not good enough and even now I understand that you could do so much better.

Even when I broke your heart so many times, going away because some pointless things that you even got angry, I asked sorry from the bottom of my heart, do you remember? White Chrysanthemums means "I'm here for you" This will be true always, so even if I'm a monster even if everything I do fades to black even if you might hate me one day soon or later, I'm here for you I love you my dear beloved angel.

Is like breathing poison, this miasma when I think about you when I talk with you, is like my breath goes smoothly is like you are my healing light so even in this stained with bloody and tears, even if this poison is killing me breaking me every breath, when I think of you...smile and everything seems better, so I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go back for you, I'm sorry to have died in duty, I wanted to hold you one last time before I broke, this is my last goodbye to you Flaky, I just want you to know that you are my beloved angel, you are my light I just wish I had been more strong to hold on and be able to be with you one last time.

You know, I died rather young didn't I, please don't cry I will watch over your my wings will protect you, I can almost feel your tears, maybe by this time I'm already by your side looking to your face, I wish I could hold you and "I'm alright now I'm your guardian angel", you called me this sometimes, every now and then I would call myself of bad names, you would just look at me and say, you are not so bad, I can even now see your smile "You are my dark prince" I never told you but that made me so happy, even knowing you were such delicate angel you would just be mine a demon, sounds so dramatic but is the true, how could you go so deep in the darkness of a faceless soul...so broken that many times I was not even me...all those atrocities I done, even so you calm gently said to me, "A little boy who finds comfort in the dark, a closed book." Well you read me so well didn't you?

Don't cry, will make me sad if you do, my own tears will fall on you, don't curse either, I guess is my time, maybe I just had enough time and now I have some time to rest.

Just occurred to me that by now you could very well be hating me, what did I done this time..."I don't...I should...but I don't" I loved when you said that I felt relieve I know it is selfish of me but I couldn't help but smile, just to scream I love you, I could hold you and you would be mine for one moment something so precious to me just for that time, when you told me I love you... every time a big goofy smile would spread through my face...when I said want to be mine...you said yes...I was happy but I would never tell you...because I didn't wanted to trust everything I had...I was being careful as well...so if you are hating me, I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me now. One last time...I love you.

From yours dear sincerely Flippy V.

* * *

Annex:

Miss Flaky Guinnore,

This letter was sent to you due to Mister Veloris will of; If he died in duty or entered in coma, he wanted you to receive along with one of his Dog Tags, for now he is deep in coma, so we have no way to tell if he is going to survive, also in the case of coma he wants you to visit him, to see if he is ok, since his family already have been here you are the last one he wanted to "see" before we shut the "Breath Synthesizer" since he didn't wanted to live through machines please attend as soon as possible.

* * *

**This should be a angst/hurt/comfort but I dunno if is well done, please leave a review if you guys want me to keep it up. **


End file.
